


Basic Attraction

by Anonymous



Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Basic Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



The nightmares were never ending. She was a sick woman struggling to get the role in an opera. She was the Eve of a new race. She was nothing. She was everything. The dreams pulled back and forth. It hurt. It hurt so much, more than anything else she had ever felt before.

Wait, was it really worse than anything she had felt before? Was it worse than when the bullets from Aya’s guns ripped through her body? Was it worse than the constant illnesses as her body fought itself?

The last image she dreamed off before waking was a blonde haired woman with blue eyes.

“You’re awake now?” a man in a biohazard suit asked.

“Wh-where am I?” she asked. She tried to get up, but something was holding her onto the cold metal. She looked down at herself and screamed. What she saw wasn’t the body she knew and struggled with so often, it was the body of a half human monster. “What is happening to me?” she screamed.

“Just try and relax. Can you tell me what your name is?”

“Melissa! I’m Melissa!”

“Melissa, I know this is scary. We’re trying to help you.”

“Please, what is going on!? I-I don’t want to die.” There were tears in her eyes as she struggled against the thick straps.

“We aren’t going to hurt you, but I have to go now. You are going to be alone for awhile.”

He turned and walked for a steel door with a small glass window crisscrossed with wire. She cried out for him not to leave. He did pause, but then he continued through the door. There was a clank as the door’s heavy deadbolt was pushed closed.

She was left alone in the room. It was like some military science lab she had seen in cheap movies. Everything was bolted down. There was nothing that could be moved, not even a single beaker. 

Melissa turned her head and saw her own distorted reflection in a stainless steel cupboard. It was distorted and blurry, but it was obviously her and she was obviously not a normal looking human. She let out another cry.

Oh, shut up you stupid thing.

“Who said that?”

I did. Look at the reflection.

She did as the voice instructed. Maybe it was some trick or her mind was playing tricks on her, but the face was suddenly in sharp reflection. Melissa could see her own twisted face smirking back at her.

“Who are you?”

I’m Eve.

“I’m going crazy. This can’t be real.”

It is very real. I had thought I had stamped out your puny consciousness. It is a mistake I won’t make again.

“Go away.”

No, I’m never going away. This body is mine.

 

Melissa spent what felt like years alone in that room with Eve taunting her. It felt like it would never end. When she heard the bolt being slid back she turned her eyes to the door. She didn’t care who, anyone would be better company than her own mind. The door opened and in walked a familiar blonde woman.

It was the woman from her dreams, but she wasn’t only from her dreams. Melissa had seen her in person before, she was sure of it. Before she was wearing a sleek, black dress and sitting in the plush chair in Carnegie Hall. Their eyes had met for a moment before… well… Melissa couldn’t remember what happened after that.

“I know you. You were at Carnegie Hall.”

“Yes, I was at the performance.” 

The blonde woman unlocked a cabinet and extracted a machine. She moved to Melissa’s side and began setting it up. She pierced Melissa’s arm with the needle on one end that was connected to a tube. The woman then put another on her own arm. When she pushed a button a red light turned on. Blood began to flow from her and into the machine. It made a humming noise. The light turned green as blood began to flow into Melissa.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“I’m Aya Brea.”

“I was having nightmares about you.”

“They weren’t nightmares.”

“I know,” Melissa said softly.

 

Once every few days Aya came. It was the only human contact Melissa really had. She was told that doctors and scientists did come in, but only when she was unconscious. Aya explained that the transfusions were helping Melissa, but Aya would never explain exactly how or why. Melissa thought that maybe Aya herself didn’t completely understand it.

Melissa would like to think that they had become friends, but there was always this distance between them. Deep down she understood why. Aya always had a gun with her when she came in. If Aya had to, she would shoot Melissa in the head. It wouldn’t be something personal against Melissa. It would be to stop Eve.

Sometimes, Melissa blacked out. Those were the worst.

 

Melissa was standing up. She was on twisted limbs that had regained somewhat of a resemblance to feet over the course of the transfusions. She had her arms up over her head, holding up the very table that she had been strapped too.

Aya was there, in a corner. The light reflected off the dull metal of the gun that Aya held in her hands. The gun was pointed at Melissa’s chest, her center of mass. Aya looked unnaturally calm.

I was so close.

Melissa screamed and threw the table. It hit the wall with a loud crash, denting the wall and making the table crumble. Faster than she had ever moved in school she got as far away from Aya as she could. She was in a corner, hiding next to a counter. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. 

What had she been just about to do? She was going to kill Aya. How could Melissa trust herself around anyone as long as Eve was there?

She could hear Aya approach but Melissa didn’t look up at her. She couldn’t look up at her. How could she? She knew what she had done in the past. She knew what she had been about to do.

“Why didn’t you just kill me?” Melissa asked. She still didn’t look up, but at least she was looking at Aya’s shoes.

“Because I could hear you begging for help.”


End file.
